USS Lexington (NCC-1709)
| registry=NCC-1709| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| launched=2240s| status=active (2285)| altimage= | }} The USS Lexington (NCC-1709) was one of the original twelve ''Constitution''-class starships constructed in the 2240s, and went on to serve Starfleet well until the 2300s. :The gives the ''Lexington s registry number as NCC-1703, while gives it as NCC-1704.'' Service History Like the other first batch Constitution-class starships, the Lexington was constructed in the 2240s, and soon launched on five-year mission's of exploration. The Lexington completed two five-year missions (2248-2253 and 2253-2257), before Captain Mark Rousseau assumed command in 2258. Rousseau commanded the Lexington until 2264, when he retired from Starfleet, and allowed Commodore Robert Wesley to assume command. ( ) In 2267, the Lexington was one of several starships undergoing repairs at Starbase 11. ( ). A few months later, the Lexington rendezvous with the USS Enterprise, so that they can transport Ambassador Robert Fox to Eminiar VII. ( ) In mid-2267, the Lexington was assigned a first contact mission with the natives of Alpha Xaridian V. Because of the possible language problems, the Enterprise s Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, is temporarily assigned aboard. The Lexington managed to establish communication with the Xaridians and assisted the Enterprise in stopping pirates from attack colonies in the Xaridian system. ( ) In late 2267, the Lexington and the came to the aid of the Enterprise, when she was left powerless after slingshotting through a star when attempting to escape Adrik Thorsen and his allies. ( }}) In 2268, the Lexington led war games against the Enterprise to assess the capabilities of the M-5 multitronic computer, along with the USS Excalibur, , and the . The war games became a real war when the M-5 went insane and started attacking the fleet with full weapons. The Enterprise crew was able to stop the computer, but not before the entire crew of the Excalibur was killed. Lexington herself was severely damaged, with 53 members of her crew dying in the attack. ( ) Later that year, the Lexington escorted a damaged Enterprise back to the Wagner Outpost after she had suffered an attack by the Ravens. ( ) Sometime prior to 2269, Commodore Wesley retired from Starfleet and accepted the governorship of Mantilles colony. ( ) By late 2270, Wesley had returned to Starfleet and was once again in command of the Lexington. During this time, the Lexington was assigned to Sector 90.4 to defend the planet Gateway and the Guardian of Forever located on the planets surface. Shortly after, the Lexington, with assistance from Captain Kirk and the Enterprise, fought off a Romulan attack on Gateway, led by Commander Tal. ( ) In 2285, the Lexington was a part of the Federation fleet led by the to stop an invasion from the Mirror Universe, but greeted the instead. The Lexington escorted the Excelsior to Spacedock. ( ) Sometime during the Lexington s service life, she was commanded by Captain Walter C. Perinal. During his command, the Lexington discovered the homeworld of the mysterious race known as "the Preservers". ( ) Tyler Garth served aboard the Lexington at some point in his career. ( ) Crew Manifest * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Mark Rousseau (2258-2264) ** Commodore Robert Wesley (2264-c.2268, c.2270) ** Captain William C. Perinal (c.2268-c.2270) * Executive Officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Tivra Ivari (2270s) * Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Tivra Ivari (2260s) * Communications: ** Lieutenant Nyota Uhura (2267) * Helmsman: ** Lieutenant Lee Kelso Connections External link * Lexington 001709 Lexington 001709 Lexington 001709